1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable vehicle apparatus for use particularly by joggers and long distance runners to permit effective use of the organization in a downhill running scenario.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various portable vehicles for skate boarding and the like is well known in the prior art. Such vehicles combine ease of mounting and light-weight for use, but are frequently of an elaborate platform construction to require their manual support and grasping during periods of non-use, as opposed to the instant invention. Such prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,208 to Blanchard setting forth a plurality of spaced platforms for mounting to shoe portions of an individual, wherein the platforms include forward and rear wheels at each end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,220 to Peterson sets forth the use of a platform including upwardly oriented end portions to rotatably mount wheel structure for permitting an individual to mount the platform and descend a downhill traverse.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,922 to Eastin sets forth a vehicular device with a platform mounting forward and rear spaced wheels, with the platform of a unitary construction, as is typical of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,413 to Nicolson sets forth a ski simulation device wherein a unitary platform mounts wheel structure at each end thereof for practice skiing during periods devoid of snow cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,492 to Eriksson sets forth a further practice ski structure utilizing spaced unitary frameworks for securement of each foot of an individual, with wheels mounted at each end of each framework for simulation of cross country skiing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved portable vehicle apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.